Orzammar
} |name = Orzammar |icon = Ico Orzammar.png |image = Orzammar.png |px = 270px |terrain = Underground |type = Great thaig |location = Frostback Mountains |inhabitants = Dwarves |population = Over 100,000 |sections = Commons Diamond Quarter Dust Town Hall of Heroes |extra = |appearances = Dragon Age: The Calling (in the Fade) A Tale of Orzammar Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age: Journeys }} Orzammar is a dwarven thaig located deep below the Frostback Mountains, an underground metropolis. According to legend, the thaig's name derives from one of the seven brothers who founded the dwarven empire and his descendants formed the miner caste. Background According to the dwarven history, the dwarven empire once spread across all of Thedas, and that the underground city-fortresses called thaigs were almost beyond counting. Kal-Sharok was the capital then, home to all the noble houses, and Orzammar was simply the home of the miner and smith castes. Orzammar and its sister-cities of Kal-Sharok and Kal'Hirol, are considered "great thaigs", as opposed to the numerous other thaigs as they were once the main centers of the dwarven empire. Witch Hunt Places , if you complete the quest The Chant in the Deep. , locked when you first arrive. , a smithy. , encountered in The Exile quest. , a popular tavern of the area. The Diamond Quarter The Diamond Quarter is the home to the very pinnacle of dwarven society, the noble caste and the royal family. It is, also, the highest point in Orzammar, looking down upon the rest of the city. The many halls here contain the most important aspects of dwarven society and is not often seen by those of other castes. On some occasions, however, a select few of the merchant caste are allowed to set up stalls here and sell their wares directly to the nobles. The Royal Palace sits here as does the estate of House Harrowmont. The Assembly resides next to the Palace, the home of Orzammar's bitter political battles. For those few outsiders engaging in diplomatic relations, a ceremonial Key to the City awaits, should they take it upon themselves to learn more of dwarven culture. The Shaperate lies next to the Assembly, the literal Memories of the Dwarven society. If it is not recorded within the Shaperate, it is either completely unknown, misplaced in the Deep Roads or outright ignored. This is the starting point for the Dwarf Noble Origin. Some merchants are here for a time being, but you cannot go anywhere else other than the Proving Grounds. The Commons The home to the working classes of Orzammar, particularly those of the merchant caste. the Commons is where they, and those permitted from the Surface dwarves, peddle their wares. It is a respectable and well maintained sector, a far cry from the destitution of Dust Town, playing host to the Proving Grounds. The Proving Grounds are the home of the honourable dwarven gladatorial contests known simply as "The Provings". While these Provings are often the sole preserve of dwarven honor and politics, adventerous outsiders with more "exotic" fighting styles can seek out certain parties and participate in matches with young, glory-hungry nobles. Monetary compensation is provided, of course. Dust Town The Dust Town is the poorest sector of Orzammar. The old palace of the thaig used to be located here but now it is in an appalling state of disrepair and ruin and is the veritable "seedy underbelly" of the city. The reason is that it is the home of the casteless, or "dusters" as they are informally known, dwarves who are believed to be rejected by the Stone and thus shunned by the rest of society and left to rot. The inhabitants of Dust Town have no rights and are not allowed to do work that is performed by any of the other castes and, as such, the majority turn to the Carta, a criminal organisation. Beyond crime, the only other means of survival are begging, "Noble Hunting" or hunting nugs. Dust Town is a dangerous place and should an unwary outsider ever find their way in the midst of the Carta's territory, the local Dusters will feel no hesitation in relieving them of their possessions. Dust Town is also the starting point for the Dwarf Commoner Origin and home to the Commoner's home, however after the Origin, it is left abandoned. Associated quests All of the following quests are initiated, but not necessarily completed, in Orzammar itself. Main quests Side quests Surrounding environments These quests take place entirely outside of Orzammar, though they are filed under "Orzammar" in the journal. Key to the City While wandering through Orzammar, you will come across several pieces of codex with regard to governing in Orzammar. Once you have collected all of them, you will receive a new quest called 'The Key to the City'. To collect the Key to the City, go to the Assembly in the Diamond Quarter and enter the left alcove. There will be a large crate here. Inside you will find the ring. Banter .]] Party banter may be triggered at the following spots: * On the bridge leading to the Proving and in the Hall of Heroes near the dwarven scholar. * In the Diamond Quarter outside the Chamber of the Assembly. Companion remarks One of your companions may make interesting remarks at certain spots: * Just outside Tapster's Tavern * Entering Tapster's Tavern * Entering Dust Town * Outside the Royal Palace in the Diamond Quarter * Entering the Proving Trivia * Prostitution exists in Orzammar, with the finest brothels being restricted to the highest caste dwarves, such as warrior caste.Dragon Age (tabletop RPG), Player's Guide, set 2, p. 14 Exploits * In the Commons, you are allowed to change your party. If you go to the bridge that leads to the Proving and have the Warden and companions back towards one of the side railings, so that when you change party members the new members will spawn directly behind the Warden making them end up in the lava. From there you can switch to your party member below the bridge and go off exploring underneath Orzammar and beyond. You can place your team on hold, if not they'll teleport to your position if you travel far enough. It is possible to get back to the streets of the Commons from below. It is also possible to get behind the guards barring your way to the deep roads and enter the deep roads before ever getting permission; just don't get too close to the guards or it will trigger the dialogue and you will find yourself standing on the other side of the guards with them still not letting you proceed any further. See also References Category:Dragon Age: The Calling locations Category:Dragon Age: Origins locations Category:Dragon Age Journeys locations Category:A Tale of Orzammar locations Category:Orzammar locations Category:Thaigs Category:Great thaigs Category:Fortresses